This Is My Rifle
Dialogue * Irina "Fancy meeting you here, Cross." "As you can see, I was just having my gun serviced." "I've been working with her since we were back on Earth. She knows exactly what I want, and always tunes it to perfection." "How about you, Cross? How do you keep your weapons maintained?" * Cross ** Shrug: Tell Irina that you don't really perform maintenance. *** Irina "What, ever?! Wow. You must like living on the edge." "But don't you understand that if you don't keep your equipment optimized at all times, something is certain to go horribly, horribly wrong?" "Armor is one thing—that just hurts you if it fails. But weapons protect the lives of friends and comrades." "And if you value them, you need to do everything possible to protect them." "Although if I had to guess, I'd say that Lin probably cleans and maintains your weapon while you're asleep." "That girl is always looking out for her friends. Meanwhile, you're so careless you haven't even noticed!" ** Boast: Brag about your rigorous and amazing personalized maintenance routine. *** Irina "Then you're the sort of woman people can count on. No wonder the colonel took you under her wing." "Armor is one thing—that just hurts you if it fails. But weapons protect the lives of friends and comrades." "If you don't keep them in perfect condition, you might not be able to give your all when your team needs you." * Irina "Have you heard of a man named Mondo, by the way?" * Cross ** Affirm: Claim to know all about Mondo. *** Irina "Heh. You guys must have met, then." ** Deny: Say you don't recognize the name. *** Irina "He's from Lao's team. Real low-key guy." * Irina "Give Mondo a gun you want serviced, and he'll do you better than any mechanic in New LA." ** (Mondo is dead) "Gwin actually became his apprentice and was starting to learn his secrets." "But I guess Mondo won't be able to teach Gwin anything again." "To think that so skilled a BLADE could be brought down like that..." "Even when your weapons are in pristine condition, I guess we all eventually face a threat that's just too big to handle." "When my time comes, I don't want to be regretting that I cut corners prepping my gear." "You can't ignore the little things." "Sometimes the little things are all that keep us BLADEs alive out there." ** (Mondo is alive) "Gwin was so impressed, he actually asked to be Mondo's apprentice." "So lately, whenever Gwin has a free moment, he disassembles his weapon and gets to work." "I'm sure it's great practice, but... Well, it's starting to get weird." "Like, when he's done? He always spends a few moments stroking it with the tips of his fingers." "And then - I kid you not - he LICKS it! It's maybe the most revolting thing I've ever seen." "So next time you run into Gwin, tell him not to be such a creep-o, all right?" (END) Category:Irina Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade Chronicles X Heart-to-Hearts